


An Unexpected Guest

by reysfalcon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/F, Fluff, i am actual shipper trash, my first foray into blackhill, shameless fluff, these two literally kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria shows up at Clint's farmhouse when the Avengers are there in Age of Ultron. Tony is severely confused at why Barton's kids are calling Maria 'auntie'. Blackhill, AoU compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

Natasha was first and foremost tired, and all that really mattered when she saw Clint's farm house was the prospect of a comfortable bed and warm food.   
  
She was used to living hand to mouth on missions, her and Clint had been sent to enough hellholes with nothing close to 'accommodation'. But her body was sore and bruised and her mind was reeling from the events of the last few days. Ultron seemed even more menacing than Loki, and he isn't even a demi-god from another realm.  
  
The small squeeze on her forearm from Clint as she brushed beside him caused her to push a smile onto her face, meeting the two children running to her. She saw Tony's face blanch at the cries of 'Auntie Nat' and arms quickly going round her waist.  
  
She felt tired and hungry. But this was a little piece of home that she hadn't had for so long.  
  


* * *

 

  
Natasha honestly wasn't surprised that Fury had showed up. Even though he was technically dead, it was common knowledge amongst the small remains of SHIELD, most notably Coulson's gang, that he was well and truly alive, enjoying sight-seeing around Europe while helping Coulson maintain the outbreak of HYDRA.  
  
"Romanoff," Fury had muttered to her as he entered Clint's kitchen, a small nod of his head.  
  
"Always nice to see you, Fury," she muttered, a grimace on her face. She honestly got on rather well with Nick, they shared a scathing sense of humour and view of the world, and they'd gotten closer since he'd gone undercover and she'd gone out into the world as 'Black Widow'.  
  
"We both know I'm not the one you'd like to see, Agent," his gruff voice muttered, carefully eyeing the rest of the Avengers.  
  
Natasha handed him a cup of coffee, raising her own to her lips and blowing on it slightly.  
  
"Life's a bitch sometimes."  
  
Natasha glanced round at the rest of the team, squeezed into Clint's relatively small kitchen. Thor seemed to take up the whole table, his form drowning out the chair.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise, Legolas," Tony grinned, leaning back in his chair, rocking hazardously.  
  
"We all have our secrets," Clint mumbled, his eyes shifting carefully over to Natasha, sending her a small smile.  
  
Natasha sighed. Clint was just trying to be helpful and supportive, and she knew she missed _her_ like crazy, but she didn't need Clint sending her a meaningful look with the subtlety of an elephant barging into the room.  
  
A heavy knock sounded on the door, and seven bodies tensed and turned towards the noise. Natasha's hands instinctively went towards her gun on her hip and the bites fitted to her belt.  
  
"Are we expecting anyone?" Steve asked warily, his voice barely above a breath.  
  
Clint gave a tense shake of his head, his body moving towards his bow, motioning for Laura to move her and the kids behind the group.  
  
He slowly turned the door handle, the group waiting on high alert with halted breaths.  
  
"Auntie Maria!" Lila's voice called out as the door opened, her little legs running to the wary agent now standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Maria grinned, slightly wary, lifting her up into her arms, "You have a good day?"  
  
Natasha couldn't help smile, hiding the tug of her lips behind her now returned coffee cup. She was always taken aback by how easily Maria slipped from agent to auntie. Their eyes met over her coffee cup and Lila's head resting against the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Auntie Maria?" Tony questioned, breaking the tense silence that had covered the kitchen with the unexpected visitor.  
  
"Lady Hill! It is glorious to see you, regardless of the unfortunate circumstances!" Thor boomed, grinning broadly, the only Avenger (besides Clint) not at all confused by the situation.  
  
Tony piped again, voice still as confused, "Excuse me, why is she calling Hill 'auntie'? Am I missing something here?"   
  
Maria gently put Lila down, and flashed a quick smile at Thor, pointedly ignoring Stark.  
  
Natasha felt her breath falter as they locked eyes again. She hadn't expected Maria to be anywhere near them, let alone in the U.S. Last time she heard, the ex-Deputy Director was helping Coulson hunt down HYDRA cells in the Netherlands.  
  
She moved the cup still held in her hand to the counter, her body subtlety opening to the agent now moving towards her. Their bodies were nearly touching by the time Maria stopped, field suit against the clothes Natasha had borrowed from Laura. Her mind briefly flicked towards the numerous Avengers staring at them perplexed. She decided she didn't care.  
  
She could see Maria's blue eyes so much more clearly now.  
  
"I came as soon as I could..."  
  
"You didn't have to..." the redhead muttered, eyes dropping slightly, "I'm fine."  
  
"She got inside your head, Nat. You and I both know that wouldn't have been easy..."  
  
Maria's soft voice lulled over her, her barriers slowly deflating. They always did around her. She moved forward, a small space between their bodies, her arms lightly resting on the belt of Maria's field suit.   
  
She let her body lean against the brunette in front of her, resting her head on the rough material of Maria's shoulder. She felt a brush of lips against her forehead, like she always did when they actually got some time to cuddle and watch mindless TV.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, feeling the warmth of Maria's body sweep through her. She was aware of the eyes focused on them, burning into Maria's back. But she didn't care. This was the last bit of home she was missing.  
  
"Alright everyone, break it up," Fury's voice called out, breaking the silence, "The show's over. Leave them be!"   
  
"What?" Tony breathed, perplexed by the whole situation.  
  
"Auntie Maria, why is Auntie Nat sad?" Cooper asked, breaking from his mother's grasp.  
  
Natasha chuckled into Maria's shoulder, squeezing the brunette’s hip lightly before letting go.  
  
"It's okay, Coop, I've just had a long day. And I wasn't expecting Auntie Maria to be back so soon," She said, ruffling his hair slightly.  
  
"Is no-one questioning this? Is no-one wondering what the hell is going on?" Tony asked, fist banging lightly on the table, eyes still as perplexed as when Maria first entered.  
  
"Auntie Nat loves Auntie Maria very much, like how Mummy loves Daddy," Cooper called out, his small arms motioning to the pairs.  
  
Natasha couldn't help but blush slightly at the small boy's words, her grip tightening around the agent's waist.  
  
"Since when?" Tony asked.  
  
"Since when has mine or Maria's private lives been anything to do with you, Stark?" Natasha asked lightly, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nat, leave it," Maria muttered, "Since early 2011, back when Nat and Clint were part of STRIKE Team Delta under Coulson's supervision, before the Avengers Initiative."  
  
"But what about my party? You never showed anything," Tony cried out, arms flailing.  
  
"You just didn't see anything, Stark. And you can be awfully unobservant sometimes," Natasha grinned, happy to play with him a bit.  
  
Clint grinned at the engineer, "Dude, they totally made out in the toilets. That whole rouse with Nat and the bartender? Totally for Maria.”  
  
"I thought that was for Bruce," Steve pointed out, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Bruce held his hands up defensively, "Hey, I was just an innocent bystander,"   
  
"I don't believe it," Tony muttered under his breath, arms crossing in resignation.  
  
Natasha smirked, glad things were lightening up, especially after the day they'd had.  
  
"Don't believe what, Tony? This?"  
  
She turned towards Maria beside her, cupping her cheek and bringing her head down to capture her lips with her own. She felt the air rush from her lungs as their lips lightly touched, something she hadn't felt in weeks. Maria gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling lightly.  
  
"Okay, okay," Clint called, "That's enough. Not in front of the children!" His hands covering both Cooper's and Tony's eyes.  
  
"Just proving a point," the assassin muttered, after pulling away.  
  
"I am heartened to hear of your wonderful courtship, Lady Romanoff," Thor cried out, banging his fist on the table far too forcefully.  
  
"I think that's enough surprise relationships for one day, guys," Steve said, sending a small grin to the pair, "May I suggest we all get some rest? We need to be up early to sort this mess out."  
  
"A mightily fine idea, Captain!" Thor cried out once again, amused by the antics of his fellow warriors.  
  
The team filtered out, preparing for bed, Tony still perplexed and the others sending the pair nods and smiles all round. It wasn't long before they were alone, still leaning against each other.  
  
"I wasn't expecting today to end quite like that..." Natasha muttered, leaning back against the counter, pulling Mara into her arms.  
  
Maria laughed lightly, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, "The group always manages to find a way to laugh in such dark times..."  
  
The old Deputy Director's expression changed as she glanced over again at Natasha, "Are you sure you're okay? I heard from Nick you got the brunt of the girls mind games?"  
  
"I'm okay now you're here..."  
  
"What would they say, the Black Widow being such a sap?" Maria grinned.  
  
The assassin huffed, placing a light kiss on Maria's forehead, "I don't believe Clint told them about Tony's party."  
  
"At least he didn't tell them we were doing far more than making out."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Blackhill ship. I adore these two, and this had been niggling round in my head for the last few weeks. I might be starting a series of Blackhill one-shots, which are all loosely connected. I'm open for prompts for them, so if you have any prompts, please message me on [Tumblr](http://agentcoulsons.co.vu).


End file.
